Computer-based games have evolved from single-player game programs installed and executed on personal computers to include technologies that allow multiplayer gaming in which two or more players may simultaneously participate in a game session. For example, game consoles may host console-based multiplayer games that allow multiple players to simultaneously participate in a game session via separate controllers connected to the console. As another example, network-based multiplayer games, which may be referred to as online games, may allow multiple players to simultaneously participate in a game from consumer devices coupled to a network. Evolution of the Internet, Web-based computing, and mobile computing, including the increasingly widespread availability of broadband connections and the availability and capabilities of consumer computing devices including but not limited to mobile computing devices such as pad/tablet devices and smartphones, has led to continuing evolution and growth of multiplayer online gaming. Multiplayer games may include everything from relatively simple, two-dimensional (2D) casual games to more complex 2D or three-dimensional (3D) action or strategy games that may involve two or more players in a game session, to world-building multiplayer games, to complex 3D massively multiplayer online games (MMOGs) such as massively multiplayer online role-playing games (MMORPGs) that may simultaneously support hundreds or thousands of players in a persistent online “world”.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.